1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns methods for radiolabeling proteins and peptides with fluorine-18 (F-18). More particularly, these proteins and peptides are radiolabeled with F-18 by reacting a thiol group contained therein with an F-18-bound labeling reagent which also has a group that is reactive with thiols. The resulting F-18-labeled proteins and peptides are useful in imaging targeted tissue by clinical positron emission tomography.
2. Description of the Related Art
Positron emission tomography (PET) is a high resolution, non-invasive, imaging technique for the visualization of human disease. In PET, 511 keV gamma photons produced during positron annihilation decay are detected. In the clinical setting, fluorine-18 (F-18) is one of the most widely used positron-emitting nuclides. F-18 has a half-life (t½) of 110 minutes, and emits β+particles at an energy of 635 keV. It is 97% abundant.
The short half-life of F-18 has limited or precluded its use with longer-lived specific targeting vectors such as antibodies, antibody fragments, recombinant antibody constructs and longer-lived receptor-targeted peptides. In addition, complicated chemistry has been required to link the inorganic fluoride species to such organic targeting vectors. In typical synthesis methods, an intermediate is radiofluorinated, and the F-18-labeled intermediate is purified for coupling to protein amino groups. See, e.g., Lang et al., Appl. Radiat. Isol., 45 (12): 1155-63 (1994); Vaidyanathan et al., Bioconj. Chem., 5: 352-56 (1994).
These methods are tedious to perform and require the efforts of specialized professional chemists. They are not amenable to kit formulations for use in a clinical setting. Multiple purifications of intermediates are commonly required, and the final step, involving linkage to protein lysine residues, usually results in 30-60% yields, necessitating a further purification step prior to patient administration. In addition, these methods result in fluorinated targeting species which accumulate in the kidney, somewhat like radiometals.
It was recently reported that 18F-fluoroiodomethane (18FCH2I) is a useful intermediate for the fluorination of organic intermediates. Zheng et al., J. Nuc. Med., 38: 177P (Abs. 761) (1997). In this process, diiodomethane is fluorinated with the F-18 ion by a room temperature reaction in acetonitrile solvent, resulting in up to a 40% yield. The 18FCH2I is then distilled into reaction vials containing various strong nucleophiles in anhydrous acetonitrile and allowed to react at 80° C. for fifteen minutes. Nucleophilic attack by carboxylates, thiolates, phenolates, and amines in particular, replaces the remaining iodine of 18FCH2I, with overall yields of 10 to 35%. The reaction products can be purified by reverse-phase HPLC. Fluoromethyl diethylamine, fluoromethyl benzoate, fluoromethyl benzyl thioether and fluoromethyl 4-(2-hydroxy-3-aminopropoxy)-carbazole have been made by this method.
As discussed above, the currently available methods for labelling protein-based targeting vectors with F-18 are unsuitable. There is a need, therefore, for a simple, efficient method for incorporating the F-18 radionuclide into peptide-containing targeting vectors, such as proteins, antibodies, antibody fragments, and receptor-targeted peptides, to allow the use of such targeting vectors in routine clinical positron emission tomography.